Providing precision control over the time delay, amplitude and phase delay of a radio frequency (RF) signal is fundamental to many applications that require precision and programmable RF signal conditioning. These applications include wideband array beam formation and diversity aperture combining.
In conventional true time delay devices, a control of time delays and phase is not independent from each other. Changing the time delay affects the phase delay of the carrier of the signal. The coupling of time delay and phase delay creates complexity at the system level, and is not desired for applications that require advanced signal conditioning techniques.
It would be desirable to develop a signal conditioning device for providing selective, independent, and variable control over a time delay, amplitude, and phase of a radio frequency signal, wherein the device can be implemented using radio frequency integrated circuit technology.